Removable liners for pick-up truck beds are well known the art. These devices typically have been used to protect the painted surfaces of the truck bed from scratches, dents and the like so that the vehicle may be used to haul cargo without causing damage thereto. In addition, these devices are utilized to protect the truck bed against the harmful effects of the weather, and to provide a neat, clean aesthetic appearance to the vehicle. These devices typically comprise a thin, hard plastic material which is affixed to the bed and bed-side walls of the truck to insulate these surfaces from damage caused by sliding cargo.
While standard bed liners do indeed serve their intended purpose of protecting the painted surfaces of the truck bed, they nevertheless prove troublesome in that they allow cargo which is placed thereupon to slide around the truck bed interior. To combat this problem, truck bed mats have been developed which, when placed upon the unprotected bed floor, provide a non-slip surface which prevents cargo items from sliding and shifting thereupon. Truck users often find themselves installing a truck bed liner and then purchasing a separate truck bed mat and placing the mat upon the slick surface of the bed liner. While cargo items are accordingly prevented from sliding upon the surface of the bed mat, the slick properties of the liner allow the bed mat unit to slide about in the truck bed interior. What is needed is an integral bed liner-mat assembly which, while protecting the painted surfaces of the truck bed interior also prevents cargo items from shifting and sliding within the bed interior.
While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.